


伊洛纳邪性故事集

by halfpoint



Category: Elona (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpoint/pseuds/halfpoint
Summary: 一个畸形人冒险家带着猫妹和狐弟在伊尔瓦冒险的故事。基于个人游戏体验改编，部分剧情和游戏有些微出入。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1-4 系列作与2016年。

1.我的名字叫万物的玲彩，我是一名丑陋的畸形人。  
每隔一段时间，我的身体就会发生变异，并且随着年龄的增长，长出新的肢体来。  
我热爱音乐，然而因为我的丑陋，我从来不敢在公众面前演奏。一次我在酒吧里看见一架钢琴，正兴奋的打算摸一把，结果刚弹了几个音符就被大家乱石砸死了。  
我悲伤的醒来，把我的音乐梦想深藏在心中。  
终于有一天我攒够了钱，买了一个牧场。然后我到村头买了一匹劣马。劣马虽然不能成为很好的同伴，但是可以成为很好的听众。  
劣马在牧场中自由自在的交配着，牧场里就充满了他的后代。  
我站在牧场的中心的草地上，吹起一把从杂货店偷偷买的令人在意的口琴。  
“太棒了！”一匹马说。并丢给我60块钱。  
我内牛满面

2.说起我的职业，我是一名战士。  
说来你们可能不信，我们畸形人有很多都是从事一些打打杀杀的职业，多肢体的特点十分适合我们。  
但是我是一个爱好和平的人，我只喜欢养养动物，种种花，钓钓鱼，做做饭。  
我新长出来的七只手里，分别拿着七面盾。  
只有我与生俱来的那只手上，拿着一把收割者之镰。  
但是这把镰刀是用来割麦子的，只有迫不得已的时候，才会用来防身。  
我的各项属性，力量，体质，魔力，等等，统统无可救药。  
这样的战士，又怎么能征战沙场、完成任务呢？  
我并没有过多的思考过这个问题。  
终于有一天，我因为机缘巧合，拿到了一本日记。  
当我读完的时候，一个长着猫耳朵、手拿大剑的小姑娘出现在我面前，自称是我的妹妹。  
我很惊讶，但是两个人总比一个人要好。  
我向神明许愿，给了她最好的装备，最好的武器，最好的防具。我给了她数不尽的金钱和宝石，让她自己去训练技能。我还把钓上来的鱼都烧好给她吃。猫妹很懂事，就算鱼都腐烂了还是一脸痛苦的吃下去，并且告诉我她因此变得更加灵巧了。  
从此，猫妹经常跟着我闯南闯北，征战四方。  
她的双爪为了我而染上鲜血。而我躲在七面盾牌后面，看她灵巧的身影为我扫平一切障碍，而我就只用跟在后面捡捡东西。  
我成了一名优秀的战士，尽管我的各项属性和技能仍然无可救药。这都是猫妹的功劳。  
甚至我不小心拖欠了四个月的账单而受到通缉时，她二话不说替我杀光了我有袭击我的守卫。  
我因此成为了人人诛之的罪犯，虽然仍然能去城里，但是所有的店家都拒绝卖东西给我。  
但是当他们委托我完成任务的时候，却又表现的积极。  
虚伪。

  
3\. 我以为这样我和我的猫妹就能过上平静的生活，然而我的野心冲昏了头脑，竟然想要进而挑战危险的牛头人巢穴。  
牛头人中有很多危险的术士，而我的猫妹，并没有任何元素抗性的装备。此之前我并不知情。  
牛头人的洞穴非常大，有几次我们都差点走散。  
然而下到第二层的时候，我在洞穴的深处突然听见一声惨叫：“喵！不行！”  
然后就是一片寂静。  
我再也没有看见我的猫妹，即使是使用了归还卷轴回到家的时候也没有看到她。  
直到她死的时候，我才想起来我连她的名字都不知道。  
初次见面的时候她告诉过我的，但是由于太拗口，我没有记住。  
我心灰意冷的来到了特尔斐，一个盗贼的城市，也是唯一愿意接纳我的地方。我来到酒吧，里面有个男人告诉我，可以花两万四千块钱复活我的猫妹。  
我看看口袋，我只有一万块钱。大部分的家当都已经给了猫妹。  
我想我这个无能的哥哥已经没脸面对她。  
我独自接了一个薪酬高的任务，委托人让我帮忙清扫他家周围的怪物。  
没有猫妹的帮助，这个任务做的特别吃力。  
然而当我正准备砍杀一个兽人的时候，兽人突然充满希望的看着我，我的动作于是慢了下来。  
他问我愿不愿意让他成为我的同伴。  
或许是太过厌倦战斗，我就同意了。  
他的战斧于是砍向了他自己的同伴，向当初猫妹一样为我扫平了一切障碍。我们成功完成了任务。  
兽人并不是好的同伴，也不是好的牲畜。然而在奴隶商店的门口我犹豫了。  
我决定不再辜负我的任何同伴，任何对我怀有爱和希望的人。  
我告别了那个猥琐的商人，给了他一把高级的战斧和铠甲，给了他一盘金枪鱼炖菜。他感激的吃得狼吞虎咽。  
我没有回王都找国王的床，因为我知道现在的实力已经拼不过王都守卫了。于是我在贼城找到了一张破破烂烂的木板床睡下了。  
明天又是新的一天。  
一个畸形人，一个兽人，将会踏上新的冒险旅途。  
我将好好修炼自己，希望猫妹复活的时候，看到的是一个强大到可以保护她的哥哥。  


4.

后来，我吃了很多波球肉，皮肤变得光滑了，也得到了一把神琴，在各处演奏都收到好评。当然，我屈从了命运成为了一名战士，因为我发现拳头和刀尖在这个世界上比音乐更有说服里。当我再次回到那个小村子里，发现酒吧里换了一名衣衫褴褛的吟游诗人。当他吹起破烂的排箫时，在一边喝得烂醉的罗缇还是一个石头砸到了他的头上：太难听了！果然在这个破地方你根本不能指望有真正的音乐！  
正在和交易店老板卖圣诞树和金枪鱼的我当场就站起来打开宝贵的复活之书——这本书是我下了几十个地下城才得到的珍贵宝物，复活了这名吟游诗人。我拿出了沉醉的史特拉第瓦里琴，这把琴是遥远的音乐与水之城阿克贝尔库的音乐老人那里换来的神器。我弹起了这把琴，整个酒吧都沸腾了，大家纷纷向我丢来云母、钻石等珍贵的宝石作为打赏。一曲罢了，就算苛刻的罗缇也忍不住叫起好来。然而我却走到他面前挥动镰刀一刀就把他鲨了，随后买下一台豪华的钢琴送给吟游诗人。  
“请自由弹奏吧！以后再也没有人嫌弃你的音乐了。”我说。  
诗人激动地不止说什么好。“我不能白要这么贵重的礼物，请允许我为您做点什么吧！”  
我半开玩笑地说，“我正打算和弟弟妹妹一起去野餐，菜里缺一道鱼料理。你包里的那条24厘米长的爆裂鱼正好合适，不如把它给我吧！”  
他把鱼给我了。在优美的钢琴声中，我在壁炉的锅子上做了三份暴裂鱼的煎鱼，和咖喱面包、企鹅的蛋包饭、烤马肋排、苹果可丽饼一起放进野餐篮子里，然后牵着我心爱的长颈鹿快快乐乐和弟弟妹妹野餐去啦！ 


	2. Chapter 2

5.

说到名满天下，这个游戏里是有声望排行榜的，第一名一直是一个称号叫“猫的魔法”的男人，总是出没在最危险的地下城，很少有人能见到他。有一次，在一年的新年的时候我看到他在王城出现了，连忙上前搭话要请他喝酒，心里想的是趁机酒后乱性。妹想到乱性还被传染了一身病，对方只说“我和这个男人只是肉体关系而已”，就给我一块钱封口费。我非常失落，但好在种地酿了不少的麦酒，只能一杯杯买醉。后来我们没有在见面了，直到很久后的一天，劳累了一天的我回到家中，女仆告诉我要不要会客。我很好奇这种时候什么人会拜访，就看见猫的魔法向我走来。“听说你住这里，我就来看看。没别的。”然后他走了，地上丢下了一个东西。我捡起来一看——正是《友谊之证》

  
6  
外出旅行冒险，最重要的是准备好充足的食物和水。至于食物，以前我通常会准备一些放不坏的自家牧场产出的兔肉、马肉或者老鼠肉干，或者耐储存的手捏饭团，面包之类以备不时之需。虽然没有什么营养，但重要的是能够填饱肚子。后来得到一把死灵法师才用的镰刀之后，我有了消化腐烂食物的能力，从此以后背包里胡乱塞满了烂成一团的水果馅饼、马铃薯炖肉、酸臭的肉串和可丽饼，还有散发着诡异颜色的鱼肉刺身。有时我会往食物里加入一些灵草，但是仍然难以掩饰其中的怪味。每当饥饿难忍不得不讲这些食物塞入口中的时候，我都忍不住干呕好几下才勉强将口中的食物咽下去。奇异的是咽到肚子里之后，肠胃并没有对这些食物做出过分的排斥反应，反而能够充分吸收其中的营养。我的体质也因此变得越来越好。只是作为王都最有才能的厨子，每当有人问起我的弟弟妹妹跟我一起旅行是什么感受时他们都会疯狂摇头，表示宁愿去吃生肉也不会碰我做的料理。  
这就挺令人难过的了。所以一旦有机会到了城里，我都会从公共果树上采摘果实做成水果圣代或者水果蛋糕，或者从池塘里钓些鱼来请大家大饱口福。  
这天我回到王都的时候天色已经晚了。我看了看任务榜，习惯性地找那些料理的任务——我背包里通常什么烂菜都有，而市民们通常不在乎食物的新鲜度。一个市民说想要吃一道小炒肉，我拍拍胸脯说包在我身上，接着翻起了背包。  
坏了，我没有准备好小炒肉。小炒肉是一道非常初级的料理，现在已经很少人想吃了，大部分人都喜欢吃烤肋排、可乐饼。现在去牧场的话已经来不及了，于是我决定再去看看有没有什么清理怪物的任务，希望能够得到一些合适的食材。  
太阳快落山的时候，我们一行人来到城郊一个荒凉的老宅。老宅建在森林中央，焦枯的林中暗中窥视的一双双眼睛一闪而过。这次我们的任务是清理这所住宅周边的怪物。我扛起赤红如血的霰弹枪向天空连开三枪：“好了，大家行动起来吧！记得尽量留全尸。”  
话音刚落只见银光一闪，我的妹妹猫咪乌尔巴查德扛着大剑冲了出去将一头榕树怪劈成了两半。弟弟火狐狸伊奥基摇摇尾巴，也发射出一束束魔法光箭。我骑着长颈鹿跟在他们后面检查着有没有什么可以使用的怪物尸体。弟弟妹妹实力已经很强大了，一向非常让我放心，像这样简单的任务我甚至不用耗费一枪一弹。然而突然之间，我看到了一个有些熟悉的怪物。这怪物的身体像是一条灰褐色的蛇一样，但是没有眼睛，长着可憎的尖牙和诡异的蓝色肢体。弟弟一箭完整地命中了他的头部，不但打死了，还留下了全尸。他自豪地悄悄看了我一眼，向往常一样冲上去把肉块塞入嘴中——  
“不！快停下！”我连忙制止他，他却非常恼火，不明白我为什么要这么做。情急之下我只好把肉块抢过来吞进了肚子里……  
“咕咚”  
一阵邪恶的悸动从我体内深处传来，仿佛是一阵古怪的大笑。弟弟有些担心地看着我，我摇摇头，勉强露出一个笑容。  
“打扫完林子，咳咳，我们就赶紧回去吧！王城里的派对多，或许我们可以去玩一玩。”  
虽然是这么说的，从森林里出来之后，我就感到越发疲惫了。更恐怖的是，我的肚子渐渐变大，连铠甲都遮掩不住。同时，我能感到一阵阵心跳在下腹中回响、颤动。  
不会吧，这难道……可我是男人啊！  
我冷汗直冒，借口去杂货店去买点羊肉做炒肉，但是却是想看看有没有硫酸。据说这有强酸才能够溶解掉这邪恶可憎的玩意儿，可我真的有勇气喝下去硫酸吗？……一边胡思乱想着，我一边焦急地翻找着杂货店柜台，可是却没有我想要的任何东西。与此同时，我的肚子也像气球一样越来越大、越来越紧绷，如同十月怀胎一般……  
“您没事吧？先生……太太？”  
我脸色苍白，双腿发抖，大汗淋漓，下腹部剧烈翻搅着，肠胃仿佛拧成一团。我嗫嚅着嘴唇，试图说一声“我没事”，突然感到下腹一阵剧烈的疼痛：那可憎的怪物崽子终于还是没找到合适的出口，撕开了我的肚子破腹而出！电光火石之间，妹妹已经一剑刺中了它的头部，将其钉在了地上。怪物挣扎了一会儿，不动了。  
我脸色苍白地倒在地上，内脏流了一地。辛亏这些年来的锻炼让我的体质极为强健，只是眩晕了片刻。有一时间所有人都没有说话，只有弟弟妹妹担心地看着我。我沮丧极了。王都也算我的第二个家，混了这么久也算是小有名气的人物了，这次既没能完成任务，又在大庭广众面前丢了脸，我感到心灰意冷。  
我靠在杂货店的柜台旁，一边垂头丧气地用朱亚神的魔法治疗自己流血不止的腹部，一边盯着死掉的小怪物，心思突然活络起来。  
我将这个小怪物的头砍下来，扒皮，切段，料酒葱姜去腥，胡椒酱油调味，在杂货店的壁炉上架起一口简易的锅子，将肉块放入，做出来的——正是一道料理初心者的第一道菜：小炒肉！  
“这是您要的……咳咳，您要的小炒肉。”深夜，我终于赶在任务期限之前，将保温盒交给了委托人。“抱歉让您久等了。”  
“啊！您终于来了，我都快饿死了！我一想到小炒肉就忍不住流口水。”米西科尔太太满眼放光，“不过我有点好奇，这是什么动物肉呢？”  
“不，您不会想要知道的，太太。”我微笑地对她说。  
“安啦不用担心~我心里承受能力可是很强的！连老鼠肉和蜗牛肉也不在话下哦！就连兽人和甲虫的肉也会想要尝试一下呢~”  
“不，您不会想要知道的，太太。”我微笑着重复道。


	3. Chapter 3

7.  
今天来讲讲神的故事。  
俗话说的好，“世无神不立”。在这个世界上，神明是真实存在的——至少各大教会的高层人员都宣称曾经真的见到过神，并信誓旦旦地保证如果你的信仰足够虔诚，总有一天神会对你说话的。城市里，荒郊野外，地下城中，光辉神圣的祭坛无处不在，只要将神喜爱的祭品摆上去，祭坛上就会闪耀一阵神圣的白光，你的祭品就会消失不见。在酒馆聊天的时候，一位幸运神艾赫卡托尔的虔诚信徒发誓，当他将钓到的鲣鱼摆到祭坛上时，神的的确确回应了他的祈祷：“从天空中传来一阵神圣而悦耳的声音：‘喵喵喵喵喵！！！’”  
“哈？就这？我妹妹天天对我说一百遍。”我皱起了眉头。妹妹也在一旁“喵喵喵喵”地点头应和。  
“信神还有别的好处的。”他争辩道，“比方说你因为犯罪而遭到通缉，就可以去教会买点赎罪券。”  
这听起来倒是还有点吸引力，因为我经常做坏事儿：但凡是吃了我做的烂菜的委托人不是食物中毒上吐下泻就是从此得了厌食症，而王城的守卫们实在很凶。但是想到赎罪券的价格我还是摇了摇头：  
“如果真到了那一步，我宁愿去蹲监狱喝马桶水。”  
“您真是无药可救了。”他感叹到。“神啊！请为这只迷路的幼猫指引前程吧！”  
当然在这个魔法和妖魔横行的世界上，我还没有蠢到成为一个彻头彻尾的无神论者，我只是一个游移不定的怀疑论者罢了。直到很久以后我才迫于社会压力选择了阵营：大地之神欧巴德斯。这是一个自第一纪元就存在的古老神教，传说中信仰欧巴德斯的人可以获得无与伦比的力量，可以举起沉重的物品，也可以防御住一般的攻击。我那时候正在音乐事业发展上升期，胸前挂着一对手枪，背后背着一台银精工的钢琴，走一步喘一次，实在是太辛苦了。  
根据祭司的说法，野外打到或者自家养殖的牺牲都可以献祭。此外欧巴德斯大人喜爱地下的各种矿物，红宝石绿宝石云母钻石，都是很好的贡品。  
我在指导下向着欧巴德斯的祭坛祈祷，在献祭了第一颗红宝石的时候，我也看到了一阵神圣的白光，也确实听见神对我说话了。神是这么对我说的：  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
这未免也太敷衍了一点。我很怀疑，这听上去像是一句自动回复，并不能完全证明神是否真的存在。宗教和神学并不是我关心的，信仰在我的生活中可有可无。不过献祭这种事对我来说不过是举手之劳：地上捡的破石头，不值钱的伪造金条，云母，或者死耗子、死蜘蛛、牧场的病畜，来不及卖的怪兽肉什么的，只要攒够一批我就一股脑的全部摆上祭台。欧巴德斯从来没有嫌弃过什么，只是不断重复那爽朗的自动回复一般的大笑，我也渐渐不当回事。  
后来很久以后的一年十一月，天气越加冷了。那年我刚刚买了房子，是一座坐落在王城北边的气派宫殿。房子还没有装修好，显得空空荡荡的，只有雇来的女仆百无聊赖地打扫。我在北方游荡，一边检查着有没有可疑的森林或者洞穴，一边计划着带弟弟妹妹们去参加诺耶尔的圣诞活动，顺便买些圣诞装饰来装点房子。这时我看到了那神圣之地——众神休战之所。  
我从来没有到过这里，虽然知道这里离王城很近。传说中11月来这里祈祷会有不可思议之事发生。冥冥中召唤一般，我走了进去，穿过鲜花妆饰的立柱，看见整齐摆放的八位真神的祭坛。鬼使神差地，我找到了大地之神欧巴德斯，有生以来第一次试着祈祷……  
一阵耀眼的白光包围了祭坛，白光之后，一位身材高大的男性身影出现在我面前。他有着黑色的垂落的长发，赤铁矿色的眼睛被岩石所覆盖着，背后是一对已经硬化的、用岩石和泥土、以及木材之类的物质混合着的巨大的翅膀。  
就算再怎么偷懒、再怎么不上心，我也从教会中无数的雕像和壁画中认出来了：  
大地之神欧巴德斯本尊！！  
激动和恐惧让我说不出话来，我双膝一软差点跪在地上开始反省过去对神的不敬。在真神的力量面前我感到凡人的力量是如此的渺小、可悲。弟弟妹妹并不在身边，就算他们真的在我身边，又怎么可能与真神对抗呢？我全身颤抖，冷汗直冒，手里紧紧抓住我的小猫存钱罐。万一触怒了真神让我死在这里了，宁可把所有的枪械、所有的烂菜、所有的酒都扔了，我的灵魂也要带着小猫存钱罐转生！  
“哈哈哈哈，年轻的冒险家，你还挺虔诚的嘛！是你在召唤我吗？”欧巴德斯爽朗地说。  
“是的……额……”我谦卑地说。该如何称呼神来着？该死的，我一点也记不得了。我只能语无伦次、声东击西，竟然磕磕巴巴地邀请他去我家做客。  
欧巴德斯停顿了一会儿：“哈哈哈哈，好啊！！你家挺大的嘛！”然后便消失了。  
——买了那么多赎罪券的虔诚信徒都未曾窥见神的真容，只是因为我家地方大，真神就跟我回家了！教会的投资方向完全错误了啊！！

……等等！！不要回我家啊！！！

我连忙拔足狂奔，向家跑去。可又怎么记得上大地之神的速度呢？回到家的时候，我正好见到我那刚刚雇来的小女仆露出甜美的笑容：

“啊啦~欢迎来到‘乱交的赌博师’之家！”


	4. Chapter 4

8.

畸形人外貌一般生的丑陋，所以极少从事公开表演方面的工作。实际上，大部分畸形人都会在童年时期受过不同程度的外貌羞辱，并产生一定程度的创伤。我曾经见过一位堪称美丽的畸形人舞女，她因为幼年收到的伤害发疯一般想要变美，因此长出了七颗不同的头颅，带着闪闪发亮的首饰，七张不同的面孔带着同样尊贵傲慢的笑容。她的确收获了金钱和名誉，可是代价呢？她只有一把枪，一只手，一只脚，完全没有办法保护自己，只能沦为帕罗米亚上层贵族的玩物罢了。

如今我的容貌已经远在中人之上，并且已经是在帕罗米亚小有名气的音乐家了。当有人为我的美貌倾倒、问我美容秘诀的时候，我只是神秘地笑笑对他们说，都是吃多了波球肉的缘故。人人都知道波球肉富含粘稠的优质胶原蛋白，能使皮肤变得光滑细腻。所以这个说法并不是完全站不住脚，但这并不是故事的全部。

其实我刚出生的时候也长得并不好看。和大多数畸形人一样，我的母亲怀孕的时候受到了以太之风的污染，我出生时只是一团蠕动的肉块，只有一个身体和一只手。在外人看来，我是一团难以名状的、令人憎恶的邪恶存在。一开始，日子过得非常难。三岁的时候我才长出了第二只手，日子才稍稍容易了些。我苦练武艺保护自己，但是同时也一直没有放弃我的音乐梦想。那时候我一日三餐都是波球肉，每天面对着粗俗的乞丐与矿工苦练口琴，可总也还是不够漂亮。眼看着才只会吹一两首曲子的精灵只是因为长得好看轻轻松松就被请到派对室表演，我嫉妒得发狂。

那个时候不比现在，我形影单只，还没有弟弟妹妹来保护我，我也不会在做事前顾忌家人们的感受。嫉妒与愤世嫉俗已经让我的心灵扭曲，让我走上了歧途。我一度也成了一个不计代价、不择手段的人，不过不是为了变美，而是为了杀死所有霸凌我、羞辱我的音乐的人。就是在那时候，我在盗贼之城的旅馆里邂逅了诺爱尔。她病态的面容和以为知道一切的傲慢表情让我感到不适，正要改换地方的时候她叫住了我。

“我从你身上嗅到了复仇者的臭味~或许你具备成为杀人魔的潜质呢。”她嬉皮笑脸地说，“怎么样，想要买吗？”

名为“猫的摇篮”的原子弹，拥有将整座城市摧毁的巨大能量。不论是贾比国王的亲卫，还是最简陋窝棚里的乞丐全部一视同仁。我付出了身上全部的钱财，发誓让这座充满无尽浮华与欲望、也带给我无尽屈辱和伤痛的城市记住我的名字。我握紧了瞬间移动魔杖，背着沉甸甸的包裹蹒跚地向王城出发了。

当帕罗米亚终于化作了一片火海之后，我对这座城市的恨意突然消解了，换来的是无限的眷恋与愧疚。我并没有从这种疯狂的复仇中感受到意向之中的快感。可是为时已晚，我已经背负了深重的罪名，再也不允许踏入王城半步。

或许你们现在该不耐烦了：这和今天的主题有什么关系？不是讲你怎么变漂亮的吗？请不要心急，关键的地方就要讲到了。当我怀着沉重的心情回到特尔斐的时候，诺爱尔，那个疯狂的女人竟然捧腹大笑起来，然后她给了我这个——恶人的秘宝。或许以我的罪孽之深重，以至于普通的恶行已经无法对我带来良心的谴责了吧！服下了秘宝之后，我竟然感觉到心情不再那么沉重了——虽然我仍然无意于成为杀人狂魔罢了。

说起盗贼之城特尔斐，这是一个流氓、小偷、赌棍、恶徒群聚的城市。即便是白天仍然活动着还有大量的流莺。那些戴着墨镜、头发抹油的男人们，和叼着烟管双乳呼之欲出的女人们大摇大摆走在没有守卫的街上，体液、呕吐物、假钱丢的到处都是，让这座肮脏不堪的城市显得更加龌龊。他们买食物和杂货从来不用付钱——当然，作为顾客来说，每次都要看着店主在柜台后面和他们翻云覆雨耐心等着交易，的确是一件不太方便的事。

有一天，我正在食品店等着卖蜗牛肉的时候，遇见了一个醉醺醺的男人。他是来找妓女的，但显然她和店主正在忙着，于是他看到了我。

“哟，不错的身体。”他用一种暧昧的目光打量着我。

“您一定是搞错了。”我慌乱地说，“我是来卖货的。卖蜗牛肉。”

我漂亮吗？不过是刚刚长出第四只手而已。他一定是库莱姆酒喝多了，产生幻觉了。

“我买了！”他大声说，接着搂着我，就像找一个昏暗的角落。

这一定是搞错了，他一定会后悔的。虽然这么想着，我还是心动不已。这是第一个认可我魅力的男人！就算不花钱，我也没法拒绝他。

过程就不说了，作为第一次来说不算好也不算坏的体验。完事之后他甩给我两千块钱，随后便呼呼大睡起来。我捧着两千块钱，激动得手发抖。神给我锁住了一扇门，又为我打开了一扇窗，今天窗子中终于透出一缕阳光！

从那以后，我也成为了特尔斐街头流莺的一员。我学会了营销自己——当然我没有那个自信主动去突然抱住客人，那样八成得被打死。我从醉鬼身上偷酒来，借口与人共饮。当他们喝得晕头转向的时候借机凑过去搀扶他们，耳语着提出暧昧的请求。这种方法屡试不爽，大概是因为醉鬼看我多出来的手会没有那么惊讶吧。我工作非常卖力，也靠这行赚了不少钱，比卖蜗牛肉都要赚得多，比我吹口琴赚的更是多多了。

就是在那时，大概是费洛蒙的力量让我的身体再次发育了。我的皮肤变得细腻光滑，身体上可憎的肿块也消失了，肌肉的线条也流畅起来。或者不仅仅有费洛蒙的力量，我愿意相信这可能是某种神学——虽然并没有一位已知的神能够让人变得美丽，但是我的客人们说我是美的，他们崇拜我畸形的身体像是崇拜着病态的花，是他们对美的信仰增添了我的魅力。  
  
那的确是我最快乐的一段时光。虽然我远离那令我又爱又恨、却又视为故乡的帕罗米亚，赎罪一般日以继夜的重复着任务、委托、卖身，奴隶商人，黑市老板还是面包店店主，流氓，盗贼，普通的市民都来者不拒，但我终于不再厌恶自己的身体，不再厌恶自己的出身。每当我脱下衣服，都会得到“身体不错”“挺漂亮的”之类的评价。黎明的时候我结束了一天的工作，哼着歌，拎着半瓶库莱姆酒，在满是污水和垃圾的城市街道上翩翩起舞。我的身体在牛肉、鸡肉和蜗牛肉的滋养下已经逐渐发育成熟，长出了第七条手臂，月光照耀在我惨白的、树枝一般伸展的肢体上，在地面上投下了张牙舞爪的倒影。  
  
我在酒吧里吹奏起口琴，以嘈杂的划拳声和响亮的叫床声为背景，大家纷纷叫好，再也没有人向我投掷石头。调酒师告诉我以后可以使用酒吧里的那家破旧的钢琴练习。也有胆小怯场的艺人找到我让我去做替身艺人代替演奏。平生第一次我来到了派对室。虽然不像帕罗米亚上流社会的沙龙，特尔斐的派对大部分是流氓、乞丐、和少部分市民的狂欢，但是我的音乐恰好给他们带来了快乐，派对气氛被炒的火热，人们纷纷打赏给我粗糙的戒指，种植的白萝卜、莴苣、甜瓜，有时候还会有一两支灵草和药水。虽然收入比站街要低多了，但是我甘之若饴。就这样，我的音乐事业也终于开始起步了。

特尔斐，罪恶之都，小偷与妓女之城，我愿意称之为我的故乡，我的母城。  
  
很久以后，我终于完成了赎罪，而帕罗米亚也重建了。当年我不成熟的发泄没有留下任何痕迹，城中的孩子们甚至完全不记得这场灾祸，更不曾有人听说过我的名字。自从我的名字从通缉榜上扯下来，连守卫都不记得我了。但是多年的历练已经让我心性成熟，不会因为这些事而嫉恨。我打算在这里有一个新的开始。

我开始频繁出入于帕罗米亚派对室，为贵族、修女们演奏钢琴，我的生动优雅而富有感情的乐声让听众们沉醉了，纷纷给我昂贵的宝石和首饰作为打赏。很快，派罗米亚的沙龙里，美丽而神秘的畸形人音乐家的传说像是山火一样蔓延开来。偶尔有人会向我搭讪，问我来自何方——我会笑着告诉他们，我来自西边的矿镇韦尔尼斯。这并不算是说谎，因为我确实是在韦尔尼斯附近的乞丐洞里面苏醒的。我隐藏了我在特尔斐的经历，为了能够更快更好地跻身上流社会。若是有人问我如何保养变得漂亮，我就告诉他们多吃波球肉——实际上现在我一口波球肉都不碰，我从来不喜欢那些黏糊糊的胶质肉块，让我感到恶心。

终于我结交了国王，打通了关系，凭借着显赫的声望登上冒险家排行榜，那些艾莱亚族的魔法师、朱利安族的战士或者耶鲁士的枪械兵都惊诧不已。偶尔从城中和他们相遇，都能感到他们看着我古怪的肢体露出嫌恶的目光。可是我已经毫不在意了。我，我的音乐，都已经在这个世界上找到了一席之地，过上了体面、有尊严的生活。


	5. Chapter 5

9.

  
一年当中月份是三的倍数的时候，在月初的十天内便会随机刮起以太风。长时间暴露在以太风之下就会感染以太病。患者会随着疾病的发展和推进逐渐表现出不同程度的畸形和变异，直至最终不可避免地走向死亡。大部分以太病患者死状狰狞可怖，甚至连基本的人形都很难维持，只能说是一摊曾经是人的烂肉。我们畸形人一族有很多就是因为母亲怀孕的时候感染以太病而生出异于常人的肢体的。

众所周知的是以太是以一种上一纪发现的新物质，也是目前最好的武器和防具材料。至于为什么以太之风会造成污染，这样的污染又是从什么时候开始的，大概只有科学家和历史学家才知道了。自我开始冒险以来，各个城市的旅馆里就已经有完整的免费以太避难所系统。当刮起以太风的时候，每座城市的守卫就会组织市民们去避难所避难。避难所里就像一个温馨的小家，有暖烘烘的火炉、简易的床、面包机、跑步机和书，保证大家在避难的时间过得也非常充实。避难所里的市民们贫穷而友善，年轻的时候我经常为他们演奏音乐，即便我当时的水平不值得一提，也没有人有任何不满。偶尔他们还会塞给我一些蔬菜、麦粉之类小礼物，我都当场在料理机机上做成香喷喷的面包和炒菜了。

当然，如果以太风刮起的时候碰巧不再城中，各大杂货店也会出手简易的便携避难所在外露营的冒险者提供便携式的避难所。北提里斯大陆的人们已经习惯了和这种灾难相处，以至于没有人再去追问这场灾难是如何产生的、该如何去组织这种灾难了。反正只要按照安全提示去做，没有人会生病。那些受到感染的倒霉蛋，就只能怪自己不小心了。

而我和很多人不同。我的以太病是娘胎里带的，就算是再怎么小心的避免使用以太制品、刮以太风的时候及时躲进避难所，也无法阻止以太病的逐渐恶化。以太病没有办法根治，我只能定期喝以太抗体药来缓解发病的进程。而那种珍贵稀有的药剂极少有商家出售，即便是与我相好的店家偶尔给我留一两瓶，也通常会卖到9w多块的高价，这对年轻的我来说是无论如何也无法承受的。我只能戴上兜帽，穿上外套遮盖起自己溃烂的皮肤和变成蹄子的脚。当我滴着毒汁的手去波球和野兔挤奶，甘美的乳汁被我拾起后立刻变成了诅咒的毒药。在我想要买东西的时候店家会故意抬价，当我卖东西的时候他们又刻意压价。因为羞愧与自己的丑陋和疾病，我不敢和他们过多的议价，只好忍气吞声地接受。

现在呢？当然就算是现在手头宽裕些了，以太抗体药也是极难获取的珍贵药剂，只能凭运气在地下城里捡到，或者在自家商店出售稀有物品的时候才能偶尔刷到一两瓶。但是现在我变得强大了，已经逐渐接受了渐渐发病的自己，我的弟弟妹妹也不会允许我任人欺负。我是幸运的，病情得到了很好的控制，现有的少数症状也并没有到妨碍生活的地步，甚至在某些方面还颇有裨益。

后来，听说12月份在北方的雪村诺耶尔有圣诞祭，可以买到圣诞蛋糕和圣诞树，我打算去买一些花环、铃铛之类的纪念品装饰家里。我的带着弟弟妹妹在寒冷的雪地里深一脚浅一脚地走了三天，终于到达了诺耶尔村。圣诞祭非常热闹，到处都是槲寄生和铃铛之类的装饰品，成群的孩子们快乐地打雪仗、堆雪人，红的蓝的摊贩出售可口的节日食品和精美的家具，艺人表演着杂耍，拿出漂亮的项链和戒指来卖。弟弟妹妹趁着我不注意小心翼翼地舔一口雪，彼此互相看看，偷偷露出好奇又兴奋的表情。

我们在城里随意闲逛，买些奇奇怪怪又无关紧要的小东西。我注意到有一座房子并没有挂装饰品，没有任何节日的气氛。我们敲开门，发现冰冰冷冷的屋里只有一个小女孩在照顾她卧床生病的母亲。那个可怜的女人——或者说勉强能算是女人的生物——一抬起头来，我立刻就明白了。

她非常的虚弱，皮肤上遍布硬壳，一些尖锐的骨头刺破睡衣伸出体外。这正是以太病的症状。得病之前她一定是一个美丽的女人，房子里还挂了一些精致漂亮的女帽、外套，可是她再也没有机会穿上它们了。

那是我第一次见到除了自己之外的以太病患者。一种难以名状的亲切涌上了心头。原来我并不是孤独一人，也不是最悲惨的那个。

“我的母亲快要病死了，求求你，求求你一定要救救她啊！”小女孩哭着对我们说。 

“对不起，我不是医生……”我推拒到。但我心里也明白，这种病哪用得着看医生啊！唯有喝以太抗体药才能解决，那可是一瓶九万块的东西！我自己都舍不得。  
  
“我知道我的病是什么，可是像我们这样的家庭哪里治得起！可怜的小帕艾尔！我连累她太久了。”女孩的妈妈，那个名叫莉莉的女人啜泣着告诉我们，小女孩的父亲已经战死了，她们在逃难的时候不小心暴露在以太风之下。如今帕艾尔为了照顾她整天被困在屋里，笑容越来越少了。 

我很同情她，因为我们一样贫穷，并且拥有同样的病痛。但我爱莫能助，因为我手头并没有一瓶以太药。实际上即便是真的有，我也怀疑自己真的会毫不犹豫的贡献出去。我自认为并不是个好人，但是不管怎么说，没有人应该在圣诞节受苦。我和弟弟妹妹一起打扫了房间，给壁炉填了火，然后把买来的圣诞蛋糕切开。大家吃着蛋糕唱起了圣诞歌。吃完饭过后，我们提出照顾莉莉，让小帕艾尔出去玩。于是几个月来，小女孩第一次冲出去和同龄的小伙伴打雪仗、堆雪人。她回来的时候脸颊冻红扑扑的，绘声绘色地讲着外面遇到的新朋友。莉莉说已经好久没有见到女儿这么高兴了。

后来我运气不错，赌博发了大财，陆陆续续凑了好几瓶以太抗体药。那段时间我很注意保护自己，发病的进程缓慢，便偶尔想起我那位住在诺耶尔村的病友。我虽然不是个好人，但也并不是一个十恶不赦的恶棍。特别是我盯上哪个贵族的装备谋财害命的时候、当我把猫的摇篮安排在旅馆的布偶里的时候、当我交给委托人烂菜害得他们不断呕吐中毒至死的时候，适当地扮演好人、做点好事会让我感觉良好。可惜路途遥远，我并不能频繁的拜访诺耶尔。即便是提供了以太药，莉莉的病仍然肉眼可见的恶化。

第二年的圣诞节我见到莉莉的时候，她已经病的不成人形。她长出了第二双眼睛，头肿胀得如同正常人的几倍大，像是一袋鼓鼓囊囊的苹果。小帕艾尔也更加闷闷不乐，她虽然年幼，但也似乎已经预感到不可抗拒的结局即将到来了。

“妈妈……有话要给你说。”她对我说。我走到了病床边。

“对不起，以这样的方式面对你。”莉莉声音嘶哑地说，“请不要害怕，不要逃跑。我的病已经为时已晚了，这丑陋的身体永远回不到远原样了。但是，还是感谢您为我们做的所有事。你的努力不是白费的，因为帕艾尔交到了很多朋友。最后拜托您了，请用这个短剑贯穿我的胸口吧！我这副样子，一定会把帕艾尔的新朋友们吓走的。”

我杀过不少人，好人、坏人、无辜的人，都是眨眼一瞬间的事。杀死面前这个女人也不是难事，我甚至已经想好了她的尸体可以做成标本，或者用来提炼以太材料——很多商贩和科学家都在收。音乐之城阿克贝尔库的米福恩要绑架很多城里的小孩，要是把小帕艾尔带去也能换一个好价钱。现在面前这个女人求我杀死她，让她的女儿自由，我却难以下手。

为什么呢？我已经留恋这种做好人的感觉了吗？当我烧掉一座城搞到一两瓶以太抗体药，并且越过艰难险阻交到莉莉手上的时候，连守卫都停止了追杀。“看不出来你还挺善良的嘛。”他们嘟囔着四散而去。我不想让这个女人死，因为我自私的希望能够拥有施与同情、表现善良的机会。

“一定……一定有办法的吧。”我艰难地说，勉强地笑着鼓励她，“要有信心嘛。”

“你说让我以这幅丑陋的模样坚持活下去吗！你这样只有一两个症状发病的轻症患者，永远不可能体会我的痛苦。”她声嘶力竭地控诉，“这个世界上，很多痛苦的是根本无法只用一句“有希望”这样方便的话就能扛下去，你也是知道的吧？！” 

我怔住了。我确实不如她的病痛深刻，但这并不代表我的生活也是顺风顺水的。要有希望。多少个长夜里躺在篝火边上，我们这么安慰自己。地牢深处传来阴森森的嗥叫，我用盾牌支起一个小小的空间，和妹妹缩在其中瑟瑟发抖，即便是睡着了也要担心被噩梦污染导致肉体发生恶性变异。明天起来不知道会长出什么样的肢体、生出什么样的以太病。但是篝火还没有熄灭，肉汤还在煮着，还有简易的床可以睡，日子就还不算太糟糕。要有希望。我们凭什么有希望？那时候我们的日子里有什么呢？现在我们的日子里又有什么呢？我们依然是穷光蛋，我们还是什么都没有，拥有的只是彼此罢了。

“你要是走了，小帕艾尔不久成了孤零零一个人了吗？”我说，“小帕艾尔也是我的朋友，我不会让她失望的。”

“唉，我等着你改变主意的那天。”莉莉躺在床上，幽幽地叹了口气。

临走的时候，小帕艾尔抓住我的衣角。

“为什么妈妈这么悲伤呢？”她皱着眉说，“妈妈的脸变了，也还是妈妈呀！朋友们也一定能理解的。如果不能的话，这些朋友就不要了！”

我也点点头。“不要的朋友可以送给我，我带到阿克贝尔库全卖了。”


	6. Chapter 6

10\. 

我并不是一个历史的参与者，我只是一个冒险家。我不是一个说故事的人，我是流浪的人。

我并不知道我的故乡在何方，我对这个世界最初的记忆来自与一场以太风引起海难，是两个艾莱亚族的使者救了我。平心而论，这两个来自于传说中妖魔之森的使者实在算不上什么好心人，他们给我无论如何也打不开的箱子，吃了就会发狂的可疑肉块，穿了就脱不下来的装备，可是也算不上什么残忍冷酷的坏蛋。大概因为我也是这样的人，所以我对他们并没有什么成见。  
  
早些时候，帕罗米亚城里流传着一种传言，说是以太之风来自于艾莱亚人的居住的温戴尔森林，必须摧毁森林才能够使人们免于灾祸。提出这个主张的是帕罗米亚的二皇子赛摩亚，当我在城中游荡，有时候会看到他在人群中慷慨激昂地演讲。虽然我猜大部分人的目的和我一样，实际上只是去看看这位身体羸弱、得了白化病的皇子究竟长得什么样而已，不过他的演讲确实很有煽动力。

后来森林的确被士兵们摧毁了，但是灾难并没有停止。人们绝望地发现，灾难真正的源头来自于这个行星上吞噬一切的细菌“魔歇拉”，而以太之风就像是一阵炎症因子风暴，是森林提供给大地遏制魔歇拉最后的免疫。然而讽刺的是，在温戴尔之森毁灭之后，人类没有灭绝的原因是因为赛摩亚为了研究温戴尔而种植的实验森林开始发挥作用。  
  
经过重重艰难险阻，我跟着一组探险者终于发现了魔歇拉动力的核心。魔歇拉·摩多，坐落在一片血海之中的巨大肉块，所有魔歇拉的根源，无差别的吸食生命，连星辰都能吞噬的不断进化的灾厄的苗床。不管多少次杀死它，它都会立刻复活，并且释放出孢子使接近它的士兵成为傀儡。梅卡洛斯的天才科学家加伯拉告诉我，唯有以太材料制成的武器才能真正杀死他。在南提里斯大陆，埃雷鲁镇东南部的山区里发现了一个古代庭院，那里充满了高浓度的以太。我收到委托去那里采集以太精华。

那可是十倍于现在以太之风的高浓度以太，而且不同于以太之风，它们滞留聚集在狭长风之山道之中不会散去。即便是我已经有来自温戴尔的英雄披风，能够为我挡住大部分以太伤害，我怀疑这仍然远远不够。最要命的是，上个圣诞节我又去了诺耶尔村和小帕艾尔一起过了圣诞。我给了她母亲身上所有的以太药，眼下恐怕是很难再凑出一瓶新的了。

算了，硬着头皮去吧！我安慰自己，毕竟有英雄披风的保护，也许只要速度快一些的话，可以避免以太病的发作。

然而我想的还是太简单了。一踏进山道之中我便感到浓郁的以太包围了我，我极速在山道中奔跑着，每走几步就感觉到以太物质在我的血脉中翻涌。杀戮的欲望充满了我的内心。藤蔓刺破我的皮肤，开出艳丽的花朵。我的皮肤出现了无数道裂口，并从裂口中长出了嘴巴。我长出了发达的尾巴和兽耳。我变得易于导电，容易吸引雷雨云。每当我发动攻击，纤细的触手无意识的挥舞。

走出山道的时候我已经气喘吁吁、虚弱无比，但庆幸的是我还活着。山顶的古代庭院是一座与世隔绝的世外桃源。很难想象，在以太这么严重的地区竟然还有古人类在此生存。广场上到处是鲜花的拱门和立柱，广场上有大大小小的喷泉与池塘，田地里散落着熟透的瓜和莴苣，各种店铺、工坊鳞次栉比。那些古人类大概怎么想不到会有人会穿越以太的障碍不要命的闯进来，更想不到有人在以太病发病到如此严重的地步仍然活着。不过不管怎么说，不论是他们，还是他们所供奉的那台以太发生器都不是弟弟妹妹的对手，很快我们就取到想要的东西。

我再次回到了地下城，用加伯拉制作的以太子弹解决掉魔歇拉。当我杀死那可憎的肉块之后，从肉块之中飞出了一只异形天使。当我们终于连异形天使也杀死的时候，冒险家和士兵组成的大部队才姗姗来迟。他们咒骂着、怨恨着我抢了他们的功劳，幸亏带领他们的冒险家正是当初救我的两个艾莱亚族的使者。他们及时认出了我，才使我免于责罚。不过，历史书上，斩杀魔歇拉的功劳将属于来自妖魔之森的罗米阿斯和拉娜莱以及一个什么什么将军。经历了那么多，付出了那么多代价，历史上还是没有我的位置。

从那以后，我在南提里斯待了三年。

我不敢说这三年是怎么过来的。以太病让我发生了太多的改变，每当有人好奇问起的时候，我就会半开玩笑地说皮肤上的花让我看起来更漂亮了，皮肤上的裂口让我吃饭吃得更快。实际上这些年来我几乎每天都在和以太病作斗争。我并非不想念我的第二故乡特尔斐和帕罗米亚，只是我没有准备好以这样的一副姿态回去面对熟悉的一切。

最终让我下定决心的还是诺耶尔的母子俩。我不在的时候她们还好吗？没有我的帮助，她们还能弄到新的以太药吗？她们在等我吗？我决定回去看看。

三年之后，我轻车熟路地混进了货车上越过了南提里斯关口，回到久未打理家中。大地神欧巴罗斯仍然懒洋洋地躺在高级沙发上喝着酒哼着歌，土块和石头掉了一地，全撒在我的高级地毯上。从家里的摆设来看，在我不在的时候他还喝了我的可乐，吃了一些爆米花和汉堡，尝了一口纳豆，尝了好几口油豆腐，甚至还偷偷玩了我的电脑——那可是机械神玛尼的东西。看来他真是无聊极了，而且还一点也没把自己当外人。不过看到我回到家，他仍然一如既往地精神百倍地和我打招呼，这让我觉得有些感动，也就放任他继续住着了。

我翻了翻三年没有领取的工资箱，果然翻出来一瓶新的以太药。怀着忐忑的心情，我再次来到了诺耶尔，来到了莉莉和帕艾尔居住的小屋。

出乎意料的是，给我开门的是一位金发碧眼、长着一对白色猫耳和猫尾巴的美丽女人。我愣了一下，才从她穿的红裙子认出来是莉莉。她果然是一位十分美丽的女人，气色红润，双眸闪烁着希望的光，以太病带来的兽耳反而让她看起来更加可爱了。

莉莉一看见我，便露出了微笑。而我却条件反射地后退了一步。

“是万物的玲彩啊，快进来坐吧！”她笑着招呼我，“怎么这么见外，不认得我了吗？”

我只好跟着她进了门。我每年都来这里过圣诞节，在平时的时候偶尔因为委托人的任务我也会顺道拜访，可从来没有像今天这般局促不安。这个昔日让我感到亲切的小屋让我感到格外陌生。

在一边画画的小帕艾尔跑到我身边兴高采烈地汇报，“医生说奇迹出现了，我妈妈的病治好了，再也不用吃药了！这一定是大哥哥帮助的结果。”

“是呀！”莉莉补充道，“最近我身体越来越好，就算不吃药也不会感到疼痛。那段时间我真的很难过，也认真考虑过不如去死。不过那样的话，帕艾尔又会从此封闭自己的内心孤零零的一个人了吧！虽然不可能完全恢复到从前的容貌，但我还是想继续活下去。至今为止都谢谢你的帮助。”

“对了，你怎么变成这幅样子了？”她又问到。

我含糊其辞的解释了些什么，一些无关紧要的话，然后便不顾挽留地匆匆告辞了。

莉莉的以太病痊愈了，小帕艾尔又可以自由自在地和同龄人玩耍了，我应该为她们高兴才对。可是我却实在打不起精神。我来这里本来就是为了居高临下的施与我的同情、表现我的善良，看着有人比我过得更糟而感到安慰。当发现我不再被需要的时候，又感到背叛一般的愤怒和失落。我可真是无可救药的自私鬼啊！

怒火在我体内翻腾，又被以太病化作了无法抑制的杀戮欲。我重病缠身，对方却抛下我独自痊愈了，这实在不可饶恕。我停下了脚步，眼睛闪烁着杀戮的红光，拳头握紧了又松开，无数的触手从我的身体里探出来。我的弟弟妹妹察觉到了我的异常，扔下手上的雪球担心地围在我身边。

“总会有办法的。”他们七嘴八舌地安慰我，“要有希望啊。”

……

我终于泄了气。我并不是孤独一人，不管怎么至少我还有弟弟妹妹。

我回望向那座小屋。虽然还离圣诞祭还有两个月，她们便已经迫不及待地挂上了圣诞装饰，和我初次见到的情形已经完全不一样。

再见，这也许是我们最后一次相见了吧。今后我即将要独自与以太病抗争，恐怕再也找不到什么理由回到这里了。我打开带来的那瓶以太抗体药，对着窗里传来壁炉的火光和母子俩的欢声笑语，对着诺耶尔永不融化的风雪，对着栖息于雪城中的圣诞之魂举杯，一饮而尽。


	7. Chapter 7

11.

外出旅行的过程中，除了食物不可或缺，最重要的是水源了。一些冒险家会携带着使人时刻处于濡湿状态的被水勾玉，但很快他们就会发现这并不是一个明智的选择。当生命攸关的危急时刻，被水勾玉会让他们喝得过饱，以至于咽不下救命的治疗药剂。更何况在沙漠旅行，过于炎热干燥的天气让被水勾玉也失去了效果，很快冒险家就会因为缺水处于过劳的状态，并且迅速患上脱水症而死。所以时刻准备好充足的饮水非常重要，甚至比食物还要重要——毕竟一个合格的厨子和猎手永远可以在野外弄到吃食，但是水源就不那么容易碰上了。  
  
一般冒险家携带的常见的水源是果汁、牛奶和茶水。我家里种了很多棵果树，农场也定期有新鲜的水果收获。每当收获季节，成熟的果子压弯了枝头，我把它们全部采下来，捡一些个大饱满的做成水果味的圣代、可丽饼之类的甜品给弟弟妹妹吃，然后把那些长得歪瓜裂枣的小果子打成果汁。果汁基本上不会坏掉，可以保存很长时间，是消暑解渴的上好饮品。每隔几天，牧场里的特意育种产奶丰富的触手蠕虫们就会产出大量的奶，如果做完乳酪、酸奶、黄油之后还有剩余的话，我也会随身携带。蠕虫奶非常有营养，直接饮用的话可以长个子，和果汁兑起来喝就是美味的果汁牛奶，喝了的话有时候会有意想不到的好事发生。除此之外，收获的小麦磨面粉和麦粉的时候通常会顺便做一些啤酒和麦茶带着，地里种植的咖啡豆和茶叶也会收在随身携带的包里，以备不时之需。

实在渴的不行的话，还有一些野水可喝。野水的卫生情况堪忧，通常是不推荐喝的。野水通常指的是城市中的井水、野外的喷泉等等。我曾经尝试着喝了一次王城中的喷泉，结果全身都麻痹了，很久才缓过来；有一次妹妹路过城中的井时也忍不住喝了一口井水，突然感到舌头上有一种怪怪的感觉，连忙吐了出来：原来是一只寄生异形的幼体！我们看着都感到头皮发麻，发誓再也不敢碰野水了。直到很久以后，我们才发现自己错过了太多太多。

那是我完成帕罗米亚的红花任务之后的事。我因为在城中投放核弹，害死了太多太多无辜百姓，上了头号通缉榜。我年轻气盛满不在乎，继续在地牢里和弟弟妹妹们冒险。直到我打通地牢使用了脱离卷轴，发现自己竟然被传送到了监狱里，身上的物品也被守卫没收了一大半。我本想多住几天完成我的赎罪，出狱之后改过自新重新做人，可是等了很久也没有人给我送饭来。我饿极了，也渴极了，  
绝望中我一头埋进单间的马桶里大喝特喝。突然奇迹出现了：马桶中隐约传来声音，让我说出心中的愿望。我愣了一下，随口说道：回家！好几卷归还卷轴落在了我的脚边。

原来所有的野水都联通着神明，如果运气好碰上了，什么愿望都可以为你实现。

得知了这个秘密的我欣喜若狂，心里盘算了一下弟弟还光着脚需要一双好靴子，妹妹的腰带或许该换了，连忙低头再喝几口希望能多许几个愿。可是肚子快喝炸了，马桶也喝干了，神明却再也没有再出现过。

我没有感到沮丧。趁着守卫不注意我撬开了每一间牢房的门，释放了所有的狱友，并且在监狱一片混乱之际偷走了监狱里所有的马桶。回家后我把这些马桶排成一排，摆在金光璀璨的地毯上，五颜六色的煞是好看。从那天起我就不再喝果汁了。每次出去冒险就带一个马桶，渴了就喝里面的水。喝这样的野水每次都是一种冒险，有时候会全身麻痹，有时候会意志消沉，有时候会喝出金子，有时候就只是清亮的水。马桶喝了几次就干涸了，我们便开始喝城里的水井和喷泉，直到把城里所有的水井也喝干。后来，不知听谁说只要往野水的水源里倒水就能多喝一次。我们便将一切可能的液体投入井中，牛奶、果汁、啤酒、麦茶，甚至呕吐物、体液、脏水、药剂，只为了能够多喝一口井水，再见一次井中的神明。虽然付出了一些代价，我们的确又见到了几次井中神明，许了几次愿。弟弟穿上了厚实的精金合成靴，妹妹也有了高级的龙鳞腰带，我也拿到了很多绝版的魔法书，每天都充满天降横财的喜悦。

我们一路冒险，一路喝干所有城中的井。小镇的居民们没有人和我们抢，很少有人愿意去和井里的脏水，因为极少有人知道这个秘密。后来为了给小帕艾尔的妈妈带以太抗体药我们来到了诺耶尔村，竟头一次看到城中的井边排着长队，一些修女正组织村民从井中打水。

难道说在遥远的诺耶尔，人们早就知道了野水的秘密？我们打听了一下，原来诺耶尔的水井是一口被治愈之神朱亚祝福过的圣井，每天能够产出一瓶圣水。将圣水洒在武器、装备上，能够获得更好的属性；将圣水和药剂兑起来，也能够获得更好的效果。尤其是变异治疗药水和以太抗体药这种稀有昂贵的药水——被祝福过的水要比没有祝福过的普通药水多治愈一个症状，这对于贫穷又极少出去冒险的普通市民来说弥足珍贵。我想到了帕艾尔的母亲，如果把手中的以太抗体药用圣水祝福一下，会不会更有帮助呢？于是我们也加入了取水的队伍。

不幸的是，井里的圣水每天只能产出很少的一部分，还没有轮到我们的时候就已经打完了。人群纷纷失望地散去，我和弟弟妹妹们守在井边，想到了以前喝野水的办法，于是偷偷地将一瓶啤酒倒入了井中。可没想到的是打上来的再也不是祝福过的圣水了，而是污浊不堪的脏水，直接饮用尝起来有苦又涩。于是只好先在村子的旅馆里住一晚，等第二天看看圣井是否产出新的圣水。

第二天，第三天，井里面打出来的仍然只是浑浊的脏水。事情开始变得有些不对头了。来打水的村民们抱怨着，一次次失望地散去。于是年迈的修女打了水，送到教堂里检查原因。

“有人，污染了圣井。”修女眼含着热泪环视四周，向大家控诉着这一滔天罪行。“我们只能祈求神的宽恕，否则圣井将再也无法涌出圣水。有能力的大家可以去购买赎罪券赎回罪行，求得神明早日原谅。”

人群发出失望痛心地哀叹。有人恶狠狠地剜了我一眼，大概是因为我是个长相不讨喜的外乡人，而诺耶尔村世代信奉朱亚，只有外乡人才会亵渎圣井。不过并没有人直接上来指责我，他们缺乏应有的证据。我一直心虚地把头埋的低低的，事后偷偷溜去教堂买了几万块钱的赎罪券。

其实我并不真正相信赎罪券这种东西，就像我并不相信我对朱亚犯下了什么滔天罪行。以我对神明的了解，已经对于我们家那位总是很有精神、赶也赶不走的客人的观察，神明压根就不会在乎关乎个人道德的小事。我听说朱亚是一位仁慈年轻的神，并不想财富之神一般喜好敛财，也因此一定会让圣井重新焕发生机的。如果不能，我希望教堂的人能用教徒们的捐款盖一座新的井。

第四天，第五天，第六天，井里涌出的还是滔滔污水。城中的市民们抱怨连连，一些祝福过的药剂涨了三分之一，人们排着队去修道院购买赎罪券，祈求着神明的宽恕。短短不到一个星期，教堂已经多出了上百万的收入。一些短暂停留的冒险者急于祝福他们的武器和装备早日踏上征途，教堂便拿出了提前收好的圣水高价卖给他们，理由仅仅因为他们是异教徒。如果他们改信朱亚，教堂将会免费为他们献上祝福。然而改变信仰会受到神明严厉的惩罚，这显然对于即将上路探索的冒险家们不是一个好的选择，于是他们大多数他们只得向教会购买圣水。

我并不愿意为了一瓶圣水改变信仰，也无意于为一瓶本来免费的水交钱。在我看来，贩卖赎罪券的捐款早就足以再建一口新的井了。如果让信徒们永远无望的等待下去，朱亚也只能算是不义之神，早就该在众神之战时被诛杀。既然诺耶尔的村民们敬畏这口井不愿亵渎它，但如今这口井已经无法帮助到人们了，不如就来让我这个异教徒破坏掉吧！

在我准备离开的那天晚上，我向大地之神欧巴德斯祷告，然后向圣井扔出了火焰瓶。干涸的圣井开始熊熊燃烧起来，周围的冰雪纷纷融化，石块坍塌，土地变得焦黑。教堂很快敲响了警钟，在迅速赶来的守卫和一声声“救火”的大喊声中我用易容道具改换容貌，悄悄离开了小城。

再来到诺耶尔已经是两个星期以后了。教堂边立起了一座灰色石头砌成的崭新的井，井边又排起了熟悉的打水长队，一切仿佛从未发生过。我也跟着大家排在了队伍的后面。等轮到我的时候，我才想到并没有准备空瓶子来装水，于是就像往常一样，我低下头捧着水直接喝了一口。井水清凉甘甜，隐隐一丝融化冰雪的味道。喝下水的同时，我仿佛看见一位身穿白衣的女神露出微笑。

这是我头一次看到异教的神明向我显灵。按理来说，需要有很高的功德或者供奉，才能在11月的众神休战之地祈祷一睹神的真容。如果那时治愈之神朱亚，为何愿意对一个默默无闻、还曾经污染过圣井的异教徒显灵呢？亦或者，她是否就是回应我祈愿深井、喷泉与马桶之神呢？女神什么也没说，只留下一个足以让神学家无限回味、终身研究的神秘微笑。而我，我只是一个路过的冒险者罢了。


	8. 特别篇：诡秘之主世倒AU

你想要一个神仆。在仔细对比一番后，你选择信仰风暴之主。信仰风暴之主会有游泳、钓鱼属性加成，雷属性魔法耐性加强。虽然你常年在海上活动的确能用得上这些庇护，但主要还是因为他的神仆正好符合你的口味。你献祭了两个牧场里所有的活畜，钓尽了王城水沟里的鱼，终于凑够了恩惠。你在祭坛上祈祷。一阵白光闪过，风暴之主认可了你的虔诚，送给你他的神仆阿倒作为宠物。

这个神仆自带空手格斗技能，以及雷光射线魔法，轰鸣波动（音波属性范围攻击），雷霆漩涡（电属性范围攻击），而且不像一般的法师，他的体质和力量属性都不错，代表他不那么容易死。他穿着粗糙的布制成的衣服，拿着一柄破烂的铁制小匕首，穿着革制的厚靴，初始装备很烂就是了。

你大概看了看，把他定位成一个可近战的法师。于是把他接回家里，拿出积攒的装备打扮一下：把他手上的武器换成《轰海刀》。这是一把珊瑚制成的豪快的佩刀，挥舞的时候会感受到力量，是你在克莱阿尔玛杀掉的海盗头子埃巴斯所持有的。虽然他并不常常使用刀，但是你觉得这把就很适合他。你听说在莱米伊德遗迹混沌的使者『奥鲁菲』拥有一把黑曜石的长剑《风暴使者》应该更适合他，你觉得在得到那把剑之前可以先用这把《轰海刀》作为过渡。由于法师重装备会有命中惩罚，你决定给他一些轻盈一些的衣服，但是肯定也不能让他穿的过于破烂。你给他《精灵手甲》和《火焰龙巴斯达的手甲》，还有轻柔的灵布制成的短袍和龙鳞的外套，这些都又极强的魔法辅助，有助于施法。至于鞋子，你选择了能够帮助他在格斗中轻巧移动的狮鹫鳞合成靴。至于一些辅助魔法的首饰，以后可以慢慢攒。  
  
打扮好了之后你非常满意。他似乎对你私藏了那么多绝世罕见的黑星装备感到惊讶而敬畏，但是并没有太多的表示。每当你试图和他聊天，他都默不作声地紧盯着你看。大部分疯狂冒险家的宠爱保持期非常短暂，神仆只是他们用来过渡的随从，将来还有更多更强大的宠物供他们选择。但你不是这么想的。将来他跟你的日子还很长，这些装备迟早都要慢慢换掉。  
  
你拉着他到荒郊野外，一狠心啪地砸碎了一只小猫存钱罐，里面是你攒了好一阵的100万块钱。“拿着自己去城里训练一下潜能吧！”你轻描淡写地说。他默不作声地捡起来，跟在你后面。不知道风暴之主是怎么对他的，反正他到你这里来的时候各项属性都非常虚弱，你决定先喂他一些自家牧场生产的马肉烤串。马肉可是大补啊！你又很会做饭，他吃得狼吞虎咽。你用箭毒草、饱腹草和费力野草加进去，以便于更好的提升的他的各项属性，很快他的身体和精神都好多了。你便改喂他波球肉，这种肉吃了能让皮肤变得细腻光滑。  
  
你给他一张《友谊之证》，阿倒非常惊讶和感动！你从海港买昂贵的旅游买纪念品给他，他也十分喜欢。你带他参观了你的两个牧场，参观了你常出没的帕罗米亚城。他在自己身上投资了不少钱，还跟你学习了烹饪。你把他养的熟了，就带他出去冒险了。你缺少一个范围攻击的法师队友，阿倒正合适。而且他强健的身体也可以为你抵挡住一部分的伤害。你打开地牢里的一扇门，里面密密麻麻挤得全是怪。这在往常你需要敏捷地瞬间闪退到一边，用你的双枪卡斯托耳&波鲁克斯将怪物一一点射，但是现在你有了阿倒。他抢在你前面冲进了怪物堆里：

轰鸣波动！！

砰、砰、砰、砰，像是捏泡泡纸上的泡泡一样，所有的怪物纷纷因为听觉系统破坏而死！

而你也眩晕了！混乱了！你握枪的手在微微颤抖。草啊，这家伙的魔力控制不及格！

他抱歉地看着你。你赶紧查了查手册，这好像除了多加练习没有任何解决办法。你嘴角抽动起来。

就这么磕磕绊绊地下到第三个地城，他便承认是你的朋友了。你们可以简单的聊聊天，还可以和他一起吃饭了。你发现他有一个不太好的习惯，就是总是喜欢乱捡地上的吃的。当你整理背包、扔掉散发着恶臭的烂菜的时候，他总是迅雷不及掩耳之势捡起来塞进嘴里。你强迫他扔掉的时候，他还会不满地瞪你，觉得你浪费。你忍无可忍地买了一把调教鞭，抽了他一鞭子。

“我做错什么了吗？”他一脸惊愕地看着你。

“以后不准乱捡东西吃，只准吃我给你的饭！听到没有？！”

“明白了。”他低声说，有点委屈。

“饿不到你的。放心。”你拍了拍他的肩膀。今天的甜点是一大份金蜜李圣代。金蜜李是你帮助解决农场里的怪物后，好心的大妈塞进你口袋的，比公共果树上的苹果和柠檬更加香甜。你听法师之城鲁米艾斯特的人说，新鲜的水果和蔬菜能够对魔法有所帮助，所以包里常备一些水果蔬菜做的零食。他大概很少吃到这么高级的甜点，满足地大口大口地舔着奶油，把刚刚的惩罚完全忘到一边了。看他吃东西真是非常有食欲。

“非常好吃！堪称绝品。”他最后评价到，并且你们都感到更加灵巧了。

吃完一份圣代，你发觉他还有些意犹未尽，于是又和他一起分享了一份鲣鱼的天妇罗盖饭和一份曼德拉草沙拉。吃饱喝足后，你看见他的皮肤覆盖着一层充盈的魔力，眼睛在黑暗中闪着荧光。你感到十分满意。

他很喜欢宝石。什么样的宝石都喜欢。不论是地城的罐子里捡到的钻石、金条、红绿宝石，还是露营的时候野外捡到的云母、石块，他都会小心翼翼地一一收好，到城里的时候卖掉。他口才很好，非常懂得讨价还价，就连一块生锈的不值钱的伪造金条也能卖出五倍的价钱，很快就有了自己的私人小金库。虽然比起你给他的巨额投资这点小钱不过是杯水车薪，但阿倒还是开心的不行。你知道他并不是完全信任你，还在努力攒钱为自己留一条后路，所以你选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。

时间过得飞快，你投资的成效也渐渐显现出来。你的神仆成为了数一数二的优秀战士，每次在地城冒险的时候他都冲在最前面。不等你装填子弹的功夫，他便已经解决掉了所有的怪物，擦擦脸上的血迹向你微笑。在竞技场上他也为你出尽了风头，始终稳居第一名的宝座，为你赢得了无数的荣誉和奖品。你们的足迹遍布了整个北提里斯和南提里斯大陆，后来在莱米伊德遗迹你杀掉了混沌神的使者奥路菲，将《风暴使者》送给了他。这样以来，一些以前想都不敢想的洞穴和密林，如今也能不费吹灰之力的突破。你只用放一两枪为他指点方向，便可以悠闲地跟在后面坐享其成。

随着你们一起冒险的时间越来越长，他变得越来越信任你。虽然他的交涉和投资技巧都是一流的，为你看管商店的时候他巧舌如簧，帮你卖出多出三成的利润，但是他对你仍然是沉默寡言。尽管如此，你还是能够感觉到他在笨拙地、小心翼翼地表达对你的感激。神族不用睡觉，在你露营的时候他会为你整夜地看着篝火。后来，大概是看你做饭看得多了，他竟然也学会了如何煮饭。每天一觉起来都会他都会为你准备好一顿丰盛的早餐，味道居然还不错。再后来，他不知道读了什么奇妙的卷轴，竟然摸索出了裁缝的技艺。于是除了一顿丰盛的早餐，你还会收到一些他缝制的小东西：一开始是手套、腰带、鞋子，后来甚至会有装甲、法袍，而且手艺越发精湛，即便是不穿也能卖出昂贵的价钱。  
  
你还在物色适合他的魔法项链和戒指。你们路过了很多很多许愿井，谈过很多很多行商，兑换过很多很多的扭蛋，偷窃过很多很多冒险家，并在盗贼工会赢得了很高的声望，却始终没有找到你满意的选择。你只能将就着用海边捡来的美丽贝壳做成项链给他先用着，不过他已经完全不在意。你有一个计划，但是暂时不能告诉他。

你包里的调教鞭始终没有扔掉，不过已经很久没有用过了。阿倒一直表现得很听话，也不怎么捡地上的东西吃了，不用你时常管教他。不过头疼的是，他也不肯去捡你给他的钱，不愿意无缘无故接受你的施舍了。当初你给他的一百万已经花得所剩无几，光靠卖宝石他已经无法支付起高昂的训练费用，训练也遇到了瓶颈。这可不行。你一直思考着让他能够接受你的馈赠的金钱、又不随便乱吃东西的方法。

那天，你靠倒卖偷来的冒险者装备完成了一笔高额的任务，盗贼工会的会长感叹，“像你这样有能力的冒险家，就算是成为会长也有可能的吧！”然后发给你一件神秘的家具。

“这在我们业界是一种奖励！”他说道。

阿倒看了脸色骤变，像是了解了什么，但问他却又不肯说。你仔细看看介绍：三角木马，旧时用于拷问的木质刑具，会使受刑人的股间收到折磨。你实在不知道会长给你三角木马有什么用，可它看上去沉重又昂贵，像是一件高级的家具摆设。介绍里还说可以代替椅子使用——最好结合着调教鞭使用，于是你让阿倒坐上去试试看。

他推拒了一阵，还是不情不愿地坐上去了。什么事也没有发生。你仔细检查了一番，失望地准备放弃。就在阿倒暗地松了口气的时候，你想起了说明书上提到要结合着调教鞭一起使用，便掏出很久没有用过的鞭子轻轻抽了他一下。

“啊！”失去借力的阿倒一下子跌坐在三角木马上，股间被三角木马深嵌！

“我什么都没有做！”他委屈地叫起来！

你的良心受到了谴责。你很少无缘无故地惩罚他，但是好奇心不允许你在这个时候放弃。你说服自己这都是因为他看起来明明知道三角木马的用处、却又不告诉你的缘故，再次理直气壮地一下下抽打在身上。你用的力道不重，阿倒发出一声声闷哼。他的眼里噙着泪水，粗粗地喘着气，露出了忍耐着痛苦与快乐的表情。他看见你震惊又感兴趣地样子，更加倍感羞辱。

从木马上下来的时候他已经气喘吁吁，腿也软得站不住了。你让他躺在你的床上，脱掉裤子检查一下有没有受伤。他乖乖脱掉裤子张开腿。你觉得他变得有些不一样，散发出成熟又可口的香味。你想起有一次他误吃了你下春药的饭，结果流了一整罐的奶，还生出一个蛋来，为此他生了你好久的气。他没有告诉你他经历了什么，但是现在你摸着他的胸部，观察着他被折磨得发红的股间，想起那时的情景就感到血脉贲张。阿倒是你很亲密的宠物，所以你不打算忍耐。

你们陷入了二人世界。他喜欢被稍微粗暴一点对待，这或许是你无意识中培养起来的、令他羞耻的喜好。但你并不介意，甚至相当受用。事后你给了他一块祝福的烤栗子馅饼和10万块钱，他自认为服侍得不错，就心安理得地收下了。于是他的训练又有了进展。  
  
从那以后你经常和他做爱。这除了消磨时间以外没什么意义，他不会变得更喜欢或者更讨厌你一些，但是他会感到舒服和高兴。国王死后，你从王宫里偷来一张豪华的革精工的国王床。国王的床宽大而柔软，铺着鲜红色缎子的床单薄纱的帐幕，用好几个昂贵的翅膀卷轴变得轻如鸿毛，足以塞进你的背包里。在城镇歇息不需要守夜的时候，你就会让他陪你一起睡觉。你对他的要求有时候任性而毫无道理，总是他皱着眉小心翼翼地揣测你的真实动机，但是作为宠物他没有办法反抗你的任何指令，所以时间长了他也就作罢。  
  
二月的某一天，你一觉醒来，收到了他送的情人节巧克力。

“这是……给我的？”你问。

他稍微扭捏了一下，还是郑重地说：“是的。”

你感到有些意外。你不觉得的你是个合格的主人，起码应该不值得他给予这种程度的喜爱。他觉察到了你的犹豫，很快地说：“不喜欢的话送给别人也可以，是能增加很多好感的礼物。”

但是你确实喜欢他，远胜于其他的宠物。你并不是一个虔诚的信徒，而他的资质不是最好的，长得也不是最漂亮。但你总是不假思索地就把最好的东西给他。为什么呢？也许你只是太孤独了，想要找一个什么人爱而已。

但无论如何，你们走在了一起。

你啊呜一口把巧克力吃掉了。“非常美味！”你评价到。

“我也有东西要给你。”你说。你拿出来一套灵布和精金制成的结婚项链和结婚戒指，正好能加力量、幸运、速度还有幻惑魔法抗性，非常完美的属性。你吃了很多柔软的兔子尾巴和幸运饼干增加幸运，用坚硬的质料和星之碎片一遍一遍地尝试才打造成功的，最适合他的首饰。

他惊讶地看着你，眼睛里闪动着复杂的光。

“你要是给了我这些，可是休想找我要回来的！”他恶狠狠地强调到。

“当然，这是特别为你准备的。”你说，“我们结婚吧。”

一阵长久的沉默，久到你的心都渐渐提起来，思考着如果这回他拒绝该怎么办。是应该再送几束花，还是再带他吃几顿好吃的。

“好吧。”他终于说。

那是你第一次看见他露出笑容。不安的、不确定的、细小的，然而的确是可以称之笑容的表情。然后，他用戴着戒指的手紧紧握住了你的手。

——END——


End file.
